


klance AUs, Oneshots, Fluff angst and crack

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who doesn't love these two space gays? Well, I love them enough to put them through trauma designed specifically to destroy them, then just do a chapter of cuddling. whatever I want to write. May stray from canon a bit, but I am working on it. Anyways, please enjoy! (I will also do prompts if you send me any)
Kudos: 9





	1. don't cry over spilt quintessance

Keith POV

Shit shit shit shit, I thought as I ran through the castle hallways, staring in horror at my purple fuzzy arm.

Shit shit shit fucking idiot.

I had been coming back from my early morning training and wanted to check out the new machine we had taken from the Galra. An innocent idea with big consequences.

After tipping the jar of 'soul juice' over onto myself, my Galra side had shown up. I haven't shown the crew my true form, and was panicking, Allura barely accepted me already! I don't want to cause her emotional trauma because of a clumsy move!

Just before I got to my room, I ran straight into Pidge, bumping them over.

Their glasses went flying, and as they walked to go grab them, rubbing the sleep from their eyes they asked, "boy Keith, in such a hurry. Why do you look, purple?"

My mind went on audio pilot so I responded quickly, "It's just a sweater from Shiro I borrowed. Nothing much, I was cold."

Shrugging Pidge put their glasses back on and turned to speak again, but I had dissolved into thin air, locking my door behind me.

Crap that was close, is they had noticed the crew would find out! I just need to stick I out here until I go back to normal.

Thank god it wasn't Lance, boyfriend or not, he is quite a talker. Even when he is half asleep.

Conveniently for me, it was a rest day. A sort of weekend for us paladins of Voltron, I had been planning to spend my day with Lance, getting to know each other better. But I can't leave my room like this.

So I sat. Alone.

After an hour or two, my panic grew as the fur didn't go away. A quick look in the bathroom mirror told me that my cat-like ears and yellow eyes were also here to stay.

And so the wait continues.

And continues.

Lance POV

I stepped out of my room, clothed in my blue robe and lion slippers. A smell drifted through the hallways.

Hunk be cooking that breakfast. Sweet

I walked into the dining hall and saw all my friends, Pidge and Coran looking at a machine we had snagged yesterday, Allura speaking with Shiro about new places that we can work on rehabilitation for aliens, and my buddy hunk, making who knows what in the kitchen, popping his head in to add into conversations or update us on when the food would be ready. Strange that my boyfriend, the samurai himself, was missing but maybe he had to fix his mullet.

"Just a few more tics! Hey Lance, how you doing bud?

"Doing great hunk, thanks. Whatcha cooking?" I say, stretching.

He pulls me into the kitchen to show me a colourful array of foods, "just messing around with some new alien fruits. Check this one out! It looks like an orange, right?"

I nod, the bright fruit reminding me of home.

"But on the inside, there is a flower! Coran says that they are perfectly edible, and tend to be used as a counteract to burns and other effects from quintessence."

The alluring purple flower does indeed have a magical vibe, but the sugary taste was what got me on board.

We all sat down and dug in after thanking Hunk thoroughly.

"Where is Keith? He usually is up right away in the morning to get some training in," Shiro asks, looking towards the door as if the Red Paladin would stride in on cue.

"I saw him this morning," Pidge said, looking up for their project, "he was wearing a purple sweater of yours, so I assume he has visited you this morning, Shiro."

Shiro shook his head, "I haven't seen him since last night, a sweater you said? I don't own any purple clothing."

Where did the mullet head end up this time? I'll go find him, boyfriend duties.

"I'll go."

I froze and looked over at Allura, sure it wasn't like she just volunteered for some big mission, just wake up duty but really, boyfriend duties.

Allura swallowed, "I imply that Keith and I aren't on very good terms, I wish to grow closer to him. Is that alright Lance?"

I sighed, can't look bad in front of the princess, "go ahead 'llura."

She smiled and got up.

A second later we heard her call, "Keith?"

"Keith everyone is wondering where you are."

"I'm fine Allura," was the muffled response from inside the room.

"You sure Keith? You don't sound fine. Want us to come in?"

A violent shuffling, "no-no-no. That won't be needed."

"Okay, well breakfast is on the table. Come eat when you are ready," Allura sat down again, seeming happy with how she handled the situation. Shiro and the rest of the gang seemed fine with the answer, Keith was just in one of his moods.

We all finished breakfast and went our separate ways, I headed towards my room but stopped in front of Keith's door.

"Uh hey, babe. I'm leaving some food outside from breakfast, I know you feel a bit under the weather," I put the plate in front of his door and waited for an answer. None came.

"Okay, well can't wait to hang out with you later."

I could've sworn I heard a sob, but I shrugged it off and headed to my room.

Keith POV

This is fine.

This is fine.

This is not fine.

It has now been at least four hours since I had turned Galra. Since I never really have been in this firm I don't know how long it'll last.

Fuckity fuck fuck.

I'm even too scared of being seen to get the food and drinks, Lance, Hunk and Pidge have left outside. Shiro stopped by for a short talk, which is kinda hard with fangs, mind you.

"Okay but Keith if you haven't eaten anything by nighttime, I am breaking in," Was his finishing comment

What a great leader.

I need to get out there, I'm letting the team down. I am the next leader. I need to calm down. I am weak, I should be able to control this. Stupid.

I shake my head, can't let these thoughts get to me. Shiro is right, I need to eat, but Pidge and Coran are always watching the cameras. Maybe I can wait until dinner and make a move then. I wish Lance was in here, I'm getting lonely. Yeah me, lonely. Shut up.

Anxiety eats away at me, as I wait for the paladins to go to dinner.

Once I had heard everyone head to the mess hall, one nice thing about these ears, I pulled a blanket over my head and opened my door, I examined the food laid in front of me, some fruit, weird alien flowers, some soup, and meat I recognized. Snagging the soup and meat, I ran back inside and shut the door.

Food man. Food tastes so fucking good. I ate incredibly quickly. And laid down on my bed, blanket over my head.

Okay, now that I wasn't starving step two is getting back to normal.

I don't know. Great

A knock snapped me out of my funk.

"Keith? Buddy." Hunk great.

"Kogane. I am breaking the door down now." Shiro

"We saw yo briefly leave your room on the cameras so we know you are alive," Pidge said, are they all out there?!

"Keith". Lance said, just my name nothing else.

I took a breath, "guys it not like I have never done this before just give me some space. I don't understand why you are freaking out so much."

"Ahem, well we believe that you have inquired a burn from quintessence, and want to make sure you are fine," Coran said.

So they know I have been touched by quintessence. Greeeeat.

"I'm fine, I had some food. Just feeling kinda sad."

Footsteps getting softer.

No noise

"Keith?"

"I want to see you could open the door?"

Lance.

My loving boyfriend hadn't left.

"Yeah, one sec."

I put the sheet over my head again and opened the door.

He walks in, I can see Lance faintly through the sheet and he has a guarded expression, almost like he expected there to be a monster in here. I guess there is.

"Hey, babe. You okay? Everyone is worried," his footsteps echo in my ears.

Lance ends up beside my bed then sits, I can smell the ocean on him. He is so close, but I burrow further into my sheet.

"I'm fine Lance. Thanks for the concern. I want to sleep now, go join everyone else for dinner. Please."

Lance started to head toward the closed door but paused, in an instant he was beside me again, yanking the sheet from my head.

I curled into a ball, cowering from his surprised gasp and curious eyes.

"KEITH?!"

Great. Wait to let the entire castle know.

"Keith, you are a galra."

I sighed, "no shit sherlock. Now shut up before everyone hears and comes running."

Lance nodded, "sorry. I was surprised that's all."

I nodded again as Lance began to take in my appearance, the purple fur, huge ears, yellow eyes and fangs. I cowered under his sharp gaze. After a minute or two if this I punched him gently in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He remarked, rubbing the spot.

"Stop staring at me like I am one of Pidge's specimens. It's like you have never seen a galra before."

Lance smiled sheepishly, "sorry it's just you look different than how I thought you would in galra form."

I rolled my eyes, 'you've been sittin' around imaging me in galra form. Weird."

"No nonononono! It's just- I haven't been- well. fine I have. Whatever. Can you change back?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do all day? Why do you think I missed breakfast and lunch and dinner don't forget how much training I could've been doing," I huffed.

Lance slid beside me, tentatively he put a hand on one of my ears, I flinched but held still, he gently began to scratch it and I relaxed into my boyfriend's arms.

"Well, why did you change?" He asked, staring down at my face.

"This morning, when I spilt some quintessence on my arm," I sighed remembering my stupidity.

Lance's eyebrows shot up, "So it is an effect from quintessence?"

I nodded, wondering where he is going with this.

Lance gently untangled himself from the blankets and opened the door before quickly closing it again.

When he walked back to me I noticed he had one of the purple flowers I had seen earlier in his hand.

I cocked my head at the confusing idea until he quickly explained how Coran said the flower removed effects from quintessence.

"But should I eat it? What f\if it hurts me?"

He smirked, "The Keith Kogane, red paladin afraid of some pain? No way!"

He caught me.

"Fine idiot," I snapped as I took the flower and threw it in my mouth.

The feeling that came after was strange and yes, painful.

Ever ripped off a piece of tape or bandaid from your skin? That what it felt like, stronger and everywhere.

I bit my lip to keep from whimpering and shut my eyes tight, Lance noticed and moved to hug me, only to jump back when I yelped in pain.

Finally, after the longest minutes of my life, it was over, I lay on the bed confused and dazed.

"You okay?" Lance asked timidly staring down at me yet again.

"Yeah fine. I think I am going to stay in from dinner though, can you go tell everyone I'm alright?"

"Of course! Be right back!"

As lance leaves I move around my bedtime routine, brushing teeth, putting on some sweatpants, and climbing into bed. My emotionally exhausted body relaxes into the mattress pleased to be able to rest.

Lance comes back in a few minutes later, carrying more of the purple flowers.

"You sure that you are okay? Want me to stay for a bit?" Came his timid voice.

I stuck a hand out from under the blankets and showed a thumbs up, Lance joined me, snuggling closer to get warm. I sighed, taking up my usual role of the little spoon and let my boyfriend hug me.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Never be scared to come to me for help, I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Lance."

Hello! My name is Eliza, please feel free to give me any requests, I will do them gladly. I have written another Klance book, so go to my profile to check it out.

No update plan, but I have tons of ideas so until those run out I should be writing every day. Every one-shot is at least 1000 words this on was 2000.

-Eliza


	2. homesick

Lance POV

It would be nice to be able to sleep normal hours, but no instead I have to be sad.

I stared out the window at the empty space feeling homesick. It had been five years since we left earth, five years since I had seen my parents, my family.

I leaned against the window frame and sighed, no use getting upset about it, we wouldn't be returning to earth until the Galra are defeated. If there is anything worth sending back by then.

"Hey, you cold?"

Speaking of Galra our own personal one had shown up for a visit. I quickly wiped the growing tears from my eyes

"So I brought you some tea. And a blanket to cuddle under, if you want," he smiled sheepishly, showing a softer side than usual.

I motioned for him to join me and slid over on my perch. Keith sat beside me handing over a cup of steaming cup of blueberry tea.

"So what are you thinking about? I called your name a few times before you noticed," he asked once we had gotten comfy, legs entangled and the blanket covering us.

I took a sip of tea, " nothing really, just how long we have been away from earth. Like I don't know what is going on down there! I don't know how my family is doing my Abuela, is she still....still alive?"

I broke into sobs, spilling tea onto my chest.

"Lance! Shit baby, that was boiling a minute ago! Get up and go to the bathroom, we have to put some ice on that before it burns." He put his tea down and took me, crying and all.

We got to the bathroom and Keith took a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, he turned back towards me, "k, this could sting a bit. So be ready for that. Okay?"

I nodded still kinda out of it, first, I had been just si plying homesick now my brain was busy imagining the worst possibilities for my family back on earth.

A sudden, stinging cold shook me out of my head and to the present. I hissed and tried to swat Keith's hands away on a whim.

"Shh, shh. I know it hurts, I have to coll it unless you want it to get worse," he said, using his free hand to hold mine, squeezing slightly.

I breathed in and out, trying to avoid the pain on my chest and dripping wet shirt, focusing more on my stunning boyfriend leaning over me with a mildly worried expression as he cared for me, what an incredible man.

"Sorry Keith," I sighed as he moved the cloth away to wring it out over the sink.

He gave me a stern look, "don't apologize! I shouldn't have given you a full cup of boiling water. My bad move, not yours. Now, do you wanna talk more about earth?"

We moved back to my room, opting to place our teacups on the side table beside my bead inside of our laps as we lay down in a tangle of limbs, pulling each other closer.

"Well, do you ever miss your family?" I ask tentatively, Keith has never spoken about his parents before, unless it was with one of the other crew members and to be honest we were all kinda curious.

"Well, you know my mom is in the blades, but my dad died when I was younger. So really all the family I have is here in this ship."

Oh no. I didn't think about that possibility.

"It's okay that you brought it up Lance, I have come to terms with it. Although I was surprised when I learned mom wasn't dead." He stretches his shoulders hands rising above his head, shirt rising up to reveal...abs.

"Lance? You're staring."

I shake my head and Keith laughs, "we can't seem to stay on topic today can we?"

"I guess not," I grin sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

Keith rolls his eyes and leans towards me.

Five minutes of kissing later I have gotten a good dose of love, clearing away my homesickness.

"Thanks, Keith," I sigh, curling up around him.

"No problem, goodnight blue."

"Night."

Pidge POV

"Oh they are definitely cuddling," I said to Shiro as I peeked into Lance's room.

Most of us had been wakened by loud swearing and wanted to investigate our gays.

"Well, as long as it is only cuddling," he sighed, yawning in the process, "come on, let's go back to bed now."

"sure, one more thing before."

I sent rover in and he took photos of the pair from several angles.

"This is god tier blackmail."

Thank you for reading, and happy new year. Woooh..... Anyways please send in requests I would love to write any of them. Until then,

Eliza


	3. new game

Lance POV

"Alright paladins," Coran said over the speaker in our training room, " we have created this simulation to test your empathy, strength, and planning."

"In order to win per se, you have to get your team to the finish line before other teams."

"The teams are, Keith and Shiro, Pidge and Allura, and finally Lance and Hunk."

"Huh," I say, " usually you dump Keith and me together as 'bonding'."

Allura looks at me, " well it hasn't worked has it? Often you two just yell at each other, it gets annoying."

I glared at her, but laughed after a second, " I guess you are right. But still, We've tried to get along more."

Keith said nothing, just kinda stared at me with a competitive glare in his eyes.

"Well, the point of the game is to discover the weaknesses of the rest of the group, you know, find ways to fight better with partners. Our normal training is just fighting robots by yourself, not very group training," Coran said, handing all of us our helmets with some special lighting attached to them.

"So What does the scene look like? Like what is going on during this bonding session?" Keith asked, getting tired of just sitting there I'd assume.

"I was getting to that, you see Pidge and I have been working hard on an arena of sorts. Stand back please."

So we did and he pushed some buttons, and when the arena came up, I straight up gasped. Since we so rarely see objects from earth,( except for that one store, you know the cow store.) It was strange so see something like this, but there was no mistaking it.

Black blocks with coloured wires on them, and as the light fell briefly in the room we could take in the large black lights on the ceiling and lights that seem to be attached to our armor. Coloured to our lions, I was rocking the blue. But Shiro sadly couldn't have black (that wouldn't make him very visible). So he had a bright white light, actually, looking at it now, everyone had different levels of brightness.

Keith and Shiro were the brightness, followed by Hunk, Allura and I then Pidge, Whose light was so dim it was about half of what I had.

"What do Different lights mean?" I ask as the lights turn back.

Coran cleared his throat, "they will show you who stands the highest in a ranking of sorts, these are the estimated levels, based off of your past performances. But the more people you hit, and moves and evades you do, the different your ranking or light will change. But since in a fight, being the one holding up the team, or taking on more enemies would give you a one-way ticket to being jumped by more than you can handle."

"So you have to learn to attack, but not go full murder mode, Keith.," Coran finished.

"Hey!" Keith snapped his head up from studying the course, "I don't go crazy, and I haven't been overwhelmed yet." He finished proudly.

Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder, "but that is part of the issue. If you start to feel like you are invincible, you won't take caution in a fight that you could lose and we'd lose you."

"Like fucking fighting Zarkon with no backup Keith. He means that!" I yelled over.

Kieth glared at me but said nothing.

"Anyways," Caran said, the rules of the game are simple, if you get hit by one of the other team's weapons, you lose, if you get hit with someone's weapon form your own team, you gain more ammo or life basically. You can get hit a total of three times before you have to sit out for the rest of the game, not including if your partner manages to save you."

"Your team wants to eliminate all the other teams, or last the longest, you can play offense or defense in this game."

"sounds great," I said, grabbing my gun tighter, "Let's go!."

"One more thing Lance calm down!" Coran stated, "You won't be using your real bayards."

Everyone looked up at him confused.

"But these are what we fight with, how are we supposed to get better without using them?" Hunk asked looking at his huge Energy Minigun, probably thinking about how different using a small gun would be. And I honestly I feel the same, I'm so used to a rifle, it would be strange to use some standardized weapon. What about Keith? He uses a sword for quiznacks sake!

"I designed these, unlike your actual weapons they won't kill you, because that would be quite counter-productive for Voltron. For Mr Sword here, we have a dulled blade, same design, weight and colour, but the edges have been dulled to insure that no murder happens."

"For our Gunslingers, we have these, again same design and such, but different ammo inside, so instead of concussions and death, you will be dishing out mildly painful stings. Enjoy."

I looked at my new gun, it was just as Coran had said, same assault rifle like design and everything just different ammo I'd assume.

"Hey, you have to green things in your hands! Did you forget about me?" Pidge asks angerly.

"And for our wonderful Pidge, I think your weapons need to alternating your grappling hook or shock prod so Pidge will be giving more pf a shock when they get you so be on the lookout."

"Yeah bitches, be ready for me."

"Pidge language!" Shiro snapped.

"And Allura last but not least, you usually aren't in the heat of the battle but I have seen you fight pretty well with your glaive, so like Keith and his sword I designed a new one for you just with a lot of duller edges and slightly less pointy tip." Coran finsihed handing out his final weapon.

"And Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"Your punches will take away one life like any other weapon, so I expect you to decide to gets the stronger punches. Now, who is ready to fight?"

"Most of us yelled a hearty cheer and Coran left the arena, the lights going out once again.

"Ten ticks to converse with your partner."

"Nine."

I turned to hunk, "okay, so we should try to take out Shiro and Keith first since they are the biggest threats."

"Eight."

He nodded," If we can separate them, then you can take Keith, and I'll take Shiro since they have to come close to get you if we just hit them repeatedly with our super cool guns and then we just have to beat the other pair."

"Six"

We high five and prepare to go hunt down our prey, I'm quite happy I get to take down Keith, it's going to be great to see his smug face fall when he loses. His smug handsome face.

Shit, I'm Bi for Keith?!

"Five."

I probably should have tried to figure this out before, and killed it, I mean Keith could never like me. Wait he's looking at me.

"Four."

I looked back at Keith, a blush forming on my face.

"Three."

We Just stared at each other, me panicking, him calm.

"Two."

And he licked his fucking lips.

"One!"

Walls came up between each team, recreating the course entirely, and blocking off our sights from each other but I too busy having a gay panic to notice much.

Hunk snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Lance! Lance! Come on buddy, we got to go find the bright lights! Come on!"

I snapped out of my bisexual panic haze, "Sorry bud, just had a weird experience."

"That's great, can we get going now?" HE said, loading his new firearm.

I smirked, always loving a good fight, "Oh yeah, let's go."

Keith POV

Why did I do that again?

Why did I lick my lips, a universally flirtatious symbol, at my crush?!

"Okay Keith, like we discussed. Since we have the brightest lights, "I looked down at my glowing armour, listening closely to Shiro. I'll show them who can not just go crazy, I can focus and guess the outcome of a fight just fine.

"-and that's the end of our fight. Any questions?"

shit.

"Sorry I-"

"Wasn't listening. I know, I stopped explaining once you zoned out. Want to try again but with you paying attention?"

My eyes moved constantly, taking in new trails and shapes as we started moving throughout the course. It was strange to be in such a weirdly lit up place, kinda made me uncomfortable.

"So our main goal will be to find pink and green paladin," Shiro stated, causing my head to pop up.

"Was what? But Lance and Hunk are a bigger threat, not trying to be mean to the other two but they are less used to fighting like this."

The taller man looked down at me, "First of all, that was mean and secondly both Allura and Pidge are very good at strategy, so if we take them out the other two will come to us, with a plan that probably is along the lines of 'go fight that one I take this one.'"

I laughed, then got shushed and grimaced, "well, then what is our plan?"

Shiro paused to look around a corner, we had been carefully walking along what seemed like a disco hallway, that had occasionally holes and windows for sniping and hiding, all mostly useful for the firearms of Voltron.

I froze and watched Shiro carefully, we had been making a lot of noise and it is possible someone could be right around that corner!

Shiro put a finger to his lips and we heard it.

"So what your telling me is,"

Hunk voice, I guess he and Lance were coming this way, I braced.

"Oh yeah, and the licked his lips Hunk, he's totally into me."

Lance. Talking about the same event that was eating me up inside.

"Well, maybe he just had dry lips, or maybe it was a threat, like 'I'll eat you' Keith would do that," Hunk argued, his voice getting louder.

Shiro turned back to me and mouthed 'be ready'.

I nodded and returned my attention to their conversation.

"Huh well, maybe he does like you, I mean that be a strange change. Guys that used to hate each other now make out in dark corners, speaking of corners, we should be careful there is one coming up right now, I'll check so you are safe."

"Hey buddy, don't worry about it, I'll check, then if things get bad, you can fight whoever is behind it. If no one is there we can keep looking for Keith and Shiro."

"Aww wanna see your crush?"

"shut up Hunk!"

Footsteps came closer and Shiro got quietly into a braced position, he was going to go all out with this punch, that's going to hurt Lance quite a bit.

I winced at the thought of showing weakness but put my hand on Shiro's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "not too hard, don't hurt him too much."

Shiro chuckled Just as Lance came around the corner.

"God Hunk, I forgot how much I hated jumpscares if anyone there I am going to scream like a baby."

Well someone is there Lance.

LAnce turned the corner and squealed, so loud he almost confused Shiro, but after a minute Shiro apparently got sick of it and hit lance squarely in the arm with a hunk of metal.

That's gotta hurt.

And I'd assume it did, based off of Lance beginning to scream even louder, giving me the want to take him down.

Hunk started shooting and Shiro ran in his direction, pulling up his shield for protection.

I stared down at Lance who was beginning to recover and reach for his gun.

"Oh no," I said, tearing down onto him with my sword.

Lance dodged and ran to the side, one arm holding up a shield, the other his damned blaster. I took up the chase, slowly driving him further away from Hunk and Shiro.

But then he started shooting.

I leaped to the side and rushed to reactivate my shield but failed, and got hit. I bit my lip against the sting but it was sudden and caused me to jump in surprise.

Lance seemed to have never seen another human jumping and began laughing hysterically.

So I did what anyone would do when being laughed at.

I tried to stab him.

Well, really I flew towards him, shutting off my shield and hit him, hard. Thanks to Shiro's punch earlier Lance only had one life left, and it was mine to take.

While Lance was still trying to remember how to breathe, I knocked the gun out of his hands and pushed him against the wall, pinning his chest against it with my own, trying to choose the best, most embarrassing way to take him out.

"Well, uh, do you come around here often?"

I paused, "Lance. Are you trying to flirt with me?"

He tried to readjust but I pushed into the wall harder, holding his wrist behind his back and coincidentally on my chest.

"well, it's just you're so close it's hard not to notice your beauty, lip licker."

I tried to think of something to say but couldn't, I know Lance will never shut up about this u til he gets a response so I guess I'll give him one.

"Been staring at my lips, lover boy?"

"What- No It's just you looked at me and."

"Wanna see what they," I leaned into his ear, "taste like?"

Suddenly Lance turned his head and his lips met mine, I didn't release his arms, but took over the kiss, putting all of my energy into it. If I needed to shut him up, just cover his lips.

We pulled apart and he looked at me, with a look of wonder and astonishment.

"Keith, that was incredible. Wanna do it more often?" He smirked.

I pulled off of him and gave a sly smile, "As a matter of fact Lance, yes I do."

A look of wonder crossed his face and it morphed into one of a flirt, "Dang, your good at everything. Flirting, swiping, kissing. Is there anything else?"

"yeah," I said walking towards him, swinging my hips for full effect, "there is another thing."

"I leaned up against him to whisper in his ear once more.

"Winning."

Making quick work of it, I slammed my sword into his side, knocking him off balance and ran in the other direction.

Focusing carefully I could hear faint cries of, "What the Fuck Kogane. What the fuck!?"

I smiled softly to myself, this is going to be a fun time.

2470 words, one of my longest yet. This took me a weekend of work to write, but I am excited to move to the next one so be excited about that! Feel free to comment requests,

Eliza


	4. it's the mafia, isn't it?

Lance POV

I woke up.

Er, well, I think I woke up. The pounding head alluding to the amount of sleep I had gotten last night.

I raise my arms up to wipe my eyes and turn the light on. My arms don't move. I wiggle my hands and fingers around to confirm that, yes, I still have my limbs. But it feels as if something is holding them down.

I panic, what happened last night? Did I really drink this much to be hallucinating? Am I still asleep? Oh god.

Okay. Relax. Breathe, try to remember.

Last night, I went out, I went out with Hunk and Pidge. We went out to celebrate...To celebrate winning the shooting competition! There we go Lance, it's a start. Now, where did we go and how much did I drink?

"I'd guess roughly your weight in tequila, or at least that's what I saw."

I froze. A voice. Even worse, a sarcastic one.

"Hello? Where am I?" I call out cautiously into the darkness.

"You're a smart guy, Lance. Put it together."

I try. Waking up, tied to what feels like a chair, after a long night of partying. It's either the police or the polar opposite. One of the gangs could have picked me up. Oh god, mama always warned me to be careful if I was moving to such a big city. Oh, how I wish I had my gun.

"Good guessing got it in one."

I blinked in the sudden light as my blindfold was removed. In front of me was a guy who seemed strangely familiar.

I gave him a once over, mostly legs he could probably be a dancer. He had black jeans, a red dress shirt rolled up his elbows, and silver vest on. I met got to his face and did a double-take as purple eyes stared into my own. Besides the mullet, he was pretty attractive.

"Are you done staring me down yet?" His sharp tone shook me out of my head, and I met his gaze again.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, fixing my posture, and making my face more nonchalant despite being tied to a chair in what seemed to be a warehouse of sorts, it was hard to tell with the bright light in my face.

"How are you feeling?" The boy asked, ignoring my question.

"Not too bad, I love waking up in strange places tied to a chair."

He smirked, "good, 'cause it was my idea."

I scowl, who does this guy think he is? Sure he might be the errand runner for a gang, but I could take him in a fight, no problem.

"Lance McClain, a student at Gulf Coast Aviation. Has a shooting license for competition, has won eight shooting and marksmanship competitions. Was born in Cuba and immigrated at age 15, the family still lives in Cuba. So you've lasted this long in a crime-filled city, even with tendencies of getting drunk and flirting with anything that breathes.

I blushed, from the heat in the room.

Meeting his eyes I stared and hardened my face into a smirk, "been doing your background check I see. Does it say I'm top-notch boyfriend material? That's an important point to remember."

The boy ran a hand through his hair, "you're not proving me wrong here, Lance. I am asking how you've survived this long," he slinks around my chair, forcing me to twist my head in order to keep eye contact, "not many people can stay safe in this town without being in a gang, any gang. So who you with?"

"Why you wanna know?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder from behind, and whispered, "because we'll pay more. For your talents. I've seen you shoot, you tend to carry guns around right? A Seekins Precision Havak if I'm not wrong, generally used for hunting. I usually prefer this," he patted the hilt of the blade strapped to his belt, "but I can tell it's a good gun."

"Fancy for a student like you though, how'd you get it? Sponsor, I'd assume. I represent people who can get you top-notch weapons like it. Care to hear more? Too bad, you have too!"

I stiffened from his hot breath on my neck, "I don't understand, I've never shot anyone. I shoot for sport, at targets."

"Hm? well, we can change that, how does 200$ every confirmed kill sound?"

I paused, "you're asking me to place a price on human life, I'm a better guy than that."

"500$?"

"My answers the same. I don't shoot people."

He sat down in a chair across from mine, dimming the light in my face, I blinked, adjusting to the new scenes. I was defiantly in a warehouse of sorts, there were several exits to other rooms.

"What if it's guys who've done things that take them away from being human, guys who have taken shining stars like you and taken away their lives, literally and figuratively. guys who don't care that she's only fourteen. What about those guys?"

"Why do you want me? There are tons of people who study killing for fun and would love to get at those guys."

He readjusted in the chair, swinging a leg over the arm, "because of that exactly. You have emotions, compassion, empathy. We can't all play bad cop, someone needs to be the good cop."

"You can shoot, sure. That's very useful. but you can also play. Trick guys and gals into following you outside. No one would expect crime from someone so sincere. It's a perfect weapon in our, my, arson."

"That's why I've caught you, darling." He whispered.

"I, I just. I just don't want to become a monster," I exclaimed, trying to find anything at all to get this guy off of my back.

"This town is full of monsters, some just happen to have the longest teeth. I could keep your conscience cleaner, give you the pages and pages of what your target has done. Make you feel more like a monster hunter. So, you up for it?"

I'll admit. The crime life is kinda intriguing, but don't be fooled, I'm going to be in this for the money and protection. This guy was right, it's a shock I've lasted this long on my own.

"What's in it for me?" I question, turning my head towards him.

"I can't tell you all of that until you agree to join us," he sighs, sliding back into his chair, leaning on the arms.

I huff, anxiety growing inside of me, "Fine. I agree. Can you unite me now? I have an itchy nose."

The boy sighs again, appearing done with this conversation, getting up to walk behind me and untie my arms. I stretch my shoulders, enjoying the freedom.

"I guess you'll want to meet our leader. Oh, and my name is Keith. Kogane."

I pause my stretching, "wait, Keith Kogane? Like samurai Keith Kogane?"

"Yeah, that's me."

I give him another once over, "I always pictured you like more, well, muscular. And taller."

In an instant Keith is in my face, my shirt balled into his fist, in an instant he lifted me above his head.

"Dare to say that again, McClain?" He growled shoving his face into mine, so close I can see his purple irises, the colour shockingly bright.

I gulped and flinched as another voice came into my ears.

"Kogane. Put him down, you had lasted so long I was proud."

I was 'lowered' (thrown to the ground) and took a hand that was offered to me. Grabbing it I looked up at my saviour.

The man was taller than Keith, with a white patch of hair on his head, a strong arm pulling me to my feet. I looked at it and gasped. It was metal, a prosthetic.

"The name's Shiro Takashi. I am the leader of Voltron, therefore your new boss. I'll give you thirty more seconds to stare at my arm before you find it in your face" Shiro said and my head shot up.

"Sorry, Takashi sir." I said, how could this get any worse?!"

"Well, my last name is Shiro. So you'll refer to me as such, McClain. And I hope you'll be ready to begin the initiation ceremony today."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"A few interns have lost their lives during it, yes."

"Alright, then I need two things, my gun and," I turned towards Keith, "your number."

He rolled his eyes and threw my gun at me, before pulling two fingerless gloves onto his hands.

"There's one, and the number? Well, catch me first, McClain."

I watched aghast as he threw himself out a window and ran across the rooftops, pausing to look back and blow a kiss before jumping off the building.

I turn back to Shiro and roll my shoulders.

"Let's go."

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Hope you like! Might be doing the usual flower shop au next!

-Eliza


End file.
